


Eel

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille supports Aaron after the loss of Alan Birch





	Eel

“He’s gone Aaron”Camille said to her former husband 

“Damn slithering eel went before any of us”Aaron said 

“I am at a loss for words”Camille says 

“Alan was special”Aaron said to her 

“He sure was”Camille agreed with him 

“His presence will be sorely missed around here”Aaron said sadly 

“It’s not gonna be the same without him”Camille states 

“I regret my argument I had with him over you and our divorce”Aaron tells her 

“We put him in between our drama”Camille responded


End file.
